Amor escolar
by Nana-Kagamine
Summary: Cosas sorprendentes pueden pasar al entrar a la escuela. Nuevos amigos, grandes aventuras y ademas de conocer a la persona que se convertira en parte importante de tu vida. SasuSaku, NaruHina & SaiIno
1. Chapter 1

Hey! ¿Hola como estan?

Espero esten pasando lindas vacaciones ^-^

Les traigo una pequeña historia espero les guste ^-^

La historia tendra capitulos.

Capitulo 1: "Nuevos amigos, nuevos amores"

*Narra Hinata*

Hola, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga tengo 15 años y estudio la preparatoria. Al principio cuando llege realmente no me sentia comoda, no conocia a nadie en excepcion de algunas chicas, pero que realmente nunca cruze palabras con ellas.

Al pasar una cuantas semanas fui conociendo a mis compañeros, todos eran divertidos y muy agradables, hasta que un dia cuando uno de los profesores que nos tocaba falto, todos platicaban y hacian bromas hasta que uno de ellos se acerco a mi.

-Eey, vives en este mundo o que?- me pregunto un chico alto, de cabellera negra con reflejos azules y ojos azabaches

-aah...s-si- dije un poco timida el levanto una ceja y se recargo con sus dos manos en mi banca

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha- me dijo con una mini sonrisa, sonrisa que yo devolvi

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuga un gusto- le conteste

Y desde ese dia Sasuke Uchiha se convirtio en mi mejor amigo, el me protegia y me cuidaba, bromeaba conmigo y realmente se formo una hermosa amistad entre los dos.

Sasuke era el unico amigo que tenia asi que el decidio presentarme a sus amigos con la escusa de que yo podia ser parte de su grupito y ya no sentarme sola en recreos.

Asi que ese dia conoceria a sus amigos.

Me llevo por casi toda la cafeteria hasta llegar a una mesa con 4 personas, las cuales al vernos sonrieron.

-Eee, Sasuke hasta que llegas, mal amigo me dejas con todas estas locas- dijo un chico de pelo blanco, con dientes de tiburon.

-No es para tanto Suigetsu- contesto Sasuke - por cierto ella es la chica que les mencione Hinata es una gran amiga- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

Yo un poco timida sonrei

-H-hola...soy H-Hinata Hyuga- estaba un poco nerviosa, pero despues de ver que todos en la mesa me sonrieron y el chico de cabellera blanca se movi un poco para dejar lugar.

-Eee hola Hinata yo soy Suigetsu ven sientate- me dijo el peliblanco, yo acepte y me sente a un lado de el, volte mi vista hacia Sasuke y vi su rostro sonrojado, despues pose mi vista a la chica que estaba a un lado de el, de pelo rosa y lindos ojos jade, y al igual que Sasuke estaba totalmente roja.

-Jejeje Sasuke y Sakura-chan se gustan entre si, pero no lo dicen- me susurro Suigetsu a lo que yo rei un poco.

-Si, son unos tortolitos jajaja...por cierto hola Hinata yo son Ino- menciono una chica rubia de hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, y en su cara se adornaba una bella sonrisa.

-Y yo soy Ten ten- dijo la otra chica de cabello castaño y grandes ojos color chocolate.

-Hola a las dos- les dije mientras les regalaba una sonrisa.

-Hey Sasuke, Sakura se seguiran viendo de reojo o que?- pregunto Ino mientras veia como esos dos solo se dedicaban a mirarse y sonreir.

Sasuke y Sakura levantaron la vista a Ino y se sonrojaron mas, la pelirosa dio una risa nerviosamente

-ay, Ino que dices jeje- dijo la pelirosa mientras reia, para despues voltear a verme - ooh, hola tu debes ser Hinata, Sasuke me hablo de ti jeje soy Sakura- me dijo con una sonrisa la cual yo devolvi.

Y asi pasaron todos los recreos, yo me empeze a juntar con ellos y realmente me sentia bien hasta que un dia lo vi, vi aquel chico que con solo una sonrisa y una cuantas palabras que de hechizada por el.

El era un chico muy guapo de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules. Me sonroje cuando el se acerco a mi y me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-Hola linda, sabes donde se encuentra Sasuke?- ¿linda? Me llamo linda realmente me llamo asi, yo un poco sonrojada apunte donde se encontraba mi amigo junto a Sakura platicando alegremente

-Gracias- me dijo para luego ir hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, vi a Sakura alejarse de ellos dos e ir a donde estaba yo parada.

-Hola Hina-chan, oyes Ino y Ten ten iran a mi casa vienes?- me pregunto Sakura, yo pense un poco algo de convivencia con ellas no vendria mal asi que acepte. Despues de clases Ino, Ten ten, Sakura y yo no fuimos a la residencia Haruno.

Era un muy hermoso hogar, habia un amplio jardin muy hermoso.

Nos metimos a casa de Sakura y nos dirigimos a su habitacion, estuvimos jugando varios juegos de mesa, hasta que Ino propuso algo mas divertido.

-Chicas les parece si jugamos a preguntarnos cosas?- dijo con una gran sonrisa, todas sonreimos y empezo el juego.

-Bueno quien empieza- sonrio Ino al preguntar.

-Yo- dijo alegremente Ten ten -a ver Ino es verdad que te gusta un chico un año mayor?- pregunto, todas volteamos a ver a la rubia la cual sonrio

-Sip- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa -me va...mmm Sakura ¿cuando piensas decirle a Sasuke que te gusta?- pregunto burlona Ino

-Ino!- grito algo molesta Sakura -eso no te importa- dijo la pelirosa indicnada

-Hay Saku es que ya nos artamos de que los dos siempre esten viendose de reojo o por "casualidad" sus manos se rozen a cada ratito, ademas le gustas a Sasuke- finalizo Ino, Ten ten y yo solo veimos en silencio como Sakura e Ino empezaban a discutir. Despues de un rato dejaron de discutir y seguia Sakura en preguntar.

-A ver Hina-chan mmm ¿quien te gusta?- me pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa, me puse totalmente roja

-Vamos Hina dinos quien- insistio Ino con entuciasmo

-La...verdad es que no se como se llama, solo se que es amigo de Sasuke-kun- respondi, las tres me miraron y rapidamete se pusieron a pensar.

-como era el?- pregunto Ten ten

-Rubio, ojos azules, alto...-no pude terminar ya que las tres me interrumpieron

-TE GUSTA NARUTO!- gritaron las tres muy emocionadas

-Naruto...- repeti en un susurro, era un lindo nombre

-Wow! Naruto en un amor...- dijo Ino con corazones en sus ojos que rapidamente desaparecieron-...no es mi tipo.

-Ino! ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que Naruto era para ti?- regaño Sakura con una venita en la frente

-Uuy, yo solo opine un poco no es para que me regañes- se defendio Ino, Sakura iba a decir algo mas hasta que su celular empezo a vibrar. Las cuatro volteamos hacia la mochila de Sakura.

-Les apuesto que es Sasuke...- susurro Ino mientras veiamos como Sakura se levantaba por su celular.

-Hola?- contesto Sakura ruborizada, todas sonreimos y nos acercamos a Sakura para poder escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban.

-eeeh, si estoy bien...que?...no claro que no- decia Sakura mientras nuestros intentos de escuchar fallaban- no no, si solo Ten ten, Ino, Hinata y yo...claro Sasuke-kun...ok bye- dijo para despues cerrar su celular y mirarnos con una sonrisa.

-¿que pasa Saku?- pregunto Ten ten

-Sasuke-kun viene para aca con Itachi y otros amigos- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

-Que suertuda Sakura tu tendras a tu amor aqui-dijo algo triste Ino.

Despues de un rato se escucho la voz de la mama de Sakura.

-Sakura tus amigos estan aqui- grito la mama de Sakura, ella bajo un momento para despues subir a la habitacion con los chicos tras ella.

-Hola chicos- Saludo Ten ten, mientras que yo al igual que Ino no saliamos del shock, ahi parado frente a mi estaba él, el chico que con solo una mirada me hizo sonrojar...ahi estaba Naruto

-Eeeh chicas les pasa algo-pregunto Sakura un poco asustada

-Que?...a no claro que no verdad Hinata-dijo rapidamente Ino a lo que yo solo asenti.

-Bueno entonces que hacemos-dijo Ten ten mientras sonreia

-Etto que tal si...- empezo a hablar Sakura

-Eeeeeh, Sasuke...-dijo un chico de cabellera negra azulada, ojos azabaches muy parecido a Sasuke aunque este se veia un poco mas grande, eran hermanos era mas que claro -que no es ella la de la foto que tienes en tu billetera?-pregunto el azabache, volteamos a ver a Sasuke y el estaba mas rojo que un tomate

-Callate Itachi, pones nervioso al pobre de Susu -dijo un pelinegro con una sonriza burlona

-Callate Sai -contesto Sasuke un poco enojado, pero a la vez avergonzado por ser descubierto, pobre de el.

-Jajaja...ya Sai deja de molestar a Sasuke- dijo él, Naruto, con una muy hermosa sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, me sonreje al pensar eso, pero me sonroje aun mas cuando el rubio volteo su vista hacia mi.

-eeh pero si tu eres la linda chica que vi hoy -se acerco a mi con una linda sonrisa -creo que no me presente soy Naruto -

-ammm...h-hola Naruto, y-yo soy H-Hinata-le dije mientras sonreia

-Sakura tu padre y yo iremos a comprar el mandado se portan bien entendido?-se escucho el grito de la madre de Sakura para despues escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

-Y entonces que hacemos?-pregunto Itachi mientras se recostaba en la cama sin pena alguna.

-¿que hacian antes de que llegaramos?-pregunto esta vez el pelinegro de nombre, si bien escuche, era Sai

-a preguntarnos cosas-respondio Ten ten sonriendole al pelinegro

-Seeee Itachi quiere jugar a eso- contesto Itachi mientras seguia recostado

-entonces mueve tu trasero de la cama y ven aqui con nosotros- le dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el suelo y me daba una mirada para que lo imitara, y asi fue me sente a un lado de el totalmente roja.

Al igual que nosotros se sentaron los demas.

-Y bien ¿quien empieza? -pregunto Sai -bueno...como nadie se anima yo pregunto -dijo mientras dirijia una mirada a Ino -Hola lindura ¿como te llamas?- le pregunto a Ino, pude ver como Itachi y Sasuke rodaban los ojos rei un poco divertida.

-I-Ino-contesto Ino ruborizada

-Lindo...-contesto Sai para despues seguir hablando- bueno Ino te toca preguntar-le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-ammn si...eeh Itachi- el nombrado volteo curioso para saber la pregunta- ¿Sales con Makuri-chan?

-Hay no...-dijo Sasuke con la palma de su mano en su frente

-Jejeje...-sonrio avergonzado Itachi-...ya no me corto ayer- dijo mientras ponia ojos de cachorrito apunto de llorar, para finalmente romper a llorar cascadas de agua.

-Hay Ino porque preguntaste eso- decia Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Itachi y este lo abrazaba.

-Es que tenia curiosidad lo siento.- decia Ino mientras rascaba su cabeza con nerviosismos

-Sasuke...*sniff**sniff*...Makuri-chan me dejo...*sniff**sniff* ¿por que lo hizo?- pregunto Itachi a Sasuke mientras lloraba, la verdad esa escena era muy tierna al ver a los dos hermanos abrazados.

-Bueno Itachi sera porque en los ultimos meses que estuvieron saliendo la unica frase linda que le dijiste fue "Makuri-chan el vestido morado te hace ver mas delgada, no como el rojo que te hace ver gorda", o porque siempre llegabas 1 hora despues de la hora citada, o porque en su cumpleaños le regalaste 2 boletos para el beisbol del año pasado- finalizo Sasuke, no pudimos aguantar la risa por todas las tonterias que hizo Itachi, despues de eso seguimos jugando menos Itachi que se fue a un rincon a lamentarse de perder a Makuri.

-A ver me toca...-menciono Ten ten y con una sonrisa traviesa dirigio su mirada a Naruto -...Naruto ¿a caso hay alguien que te guste?-pregunto la castaña, Naruto dirigio su mirada a mi y con una sonrisa muy linda contesto

-Claro y te aseguro que ella es muy linda -no pude evitar sonrojarme al oirlo, y levemente le sonrei.-Bueno creo que me toca- dijo el rubio mientras volteaba la vista -Bueno a ver... Susu ¿te gusta la chica pelirosa? -todos sonreimos por esa pregunta asi que dirigimos la mirada a Sasuke.

-No me digas Susu idiota -contesto algo molesto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-Solo responde Sasuke -Dijo Ino un poco enojada

-Hmp- "contesto" Sasuke, la verdad es que a mi amigo le faltaba un poco de cerebro, esa era su oportunidad y no la aprovechaba.

-Ooh bueno si no te gusta le puedo presentar a Gaara, hace tiempo que me anda fastidiando con presentarle a la hermosa chica de ojos jade -Dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados, y al parecer Sasuke no se lo tomo muy bien, ya que de un segundo a otro se encontraba cerca de Naruto con el ceño fruncido, mas de lo habitual.

-Tu que se la presentas al idiota ese y yo te rompo la cara -dijo amenazante mi amigo, nunca habia visto a Sasuke asi, todos nos quedamos totalmente callados.

-Sasuke-kun...- escuchamos la voz de Sakura, solo vimos como Sasuke regresaba a su lugar, y se cruzaba de brazos. La verdad es que todos sabiamos que Sakura era la debilidad de Sasuke, con una simple palabra Sakura tenia el control sobre Sasuke.

-Bueno entonces eso lo tomare como un si Susu -dijo burlon Naruto a lo que Sasuke solo gruño -bueno te toca Susu-

-Deja de llamarme asi - Sasuke si que estaba enojado -Sai ¿le diras a Ino que te gusta, que quieres una cita con ella y que la espias en los vestidores de mujeres? -pregunto sin expresion alguna, en veces me da miedo pensar que mi mejor amigo en vez de corazon tiene un cubo de hielo. Ino volteo a ver a Sai y el le sonrio.

-Si, si y si -finalizo Sai, Ino estaba roja por alegria creo yo.

-aww Sai, tambien me gustas y si quiero una cita, a y una cosa mas -dijo acercandose a Sai, por un momento todos creimos que lo besaria pero no en cambio le estampo un puñetazo en la cara -no vuelvas a espiarme pervertido -le dijo Ino con enojo.

-esta bien, bueno me toca de nuevo- dijo Sai mientras ponia su mano en la zona que fue golpeada por Ino. -Bueno a ver tu chica pelirosa ¿amas a Susu? porque de una vez te digo que el es mio - pregunto Sai a Sakura, al escuchar lo ultimo todos empezamos a reir, hasta Sasuke rio.

-Eeeh...bueno...- dijo algo apenada Sakura, pobre de de ella, Sakura y yo eras demasiado cerradas con eso del amor. -si...- dijo en un susurro pero si logramos escuchar lo que dijo, yo sonrei enternecida por ver roja a Sakura y porque Sasuke estaba totalmente ruborizado. -bueno me toca- dijo rapidamente Sakura -Sasuke-kun...¿te gusto? -pregunto rapidamente mientras veia el suelo, Sasuke no podia estar mas avergonzado.

-Bueno Sakura yo ya me voy...-dijo de repente Ino, mientras se levantaba y seguida de ella, Sai

-Yo acompañare a Ino a su casa- dijo Sai, vi la intencion de los dos y la mirada que nos envio Ino a mi y a Ten ten, querian dejar a Sasuke y a Sakura solos.

-Oooh es verdad igual yo me voy...-dijo Ten ten y luego volteo al rincon donde el pobre de Itachi seguia en posicion fetal mientras rios de agua caian de sus ojos -y creo que dare una vuelta con Itachi -se escucho con un poco de fastidio de parte de Ten ten pero ella lo hacia para ayudar a nuestros amigos.

-Pues igual yo me voy Sakura-chan, nos vemos en la escuela mañana -le dije a Sakura yo tambien queria ayudar a que ellos esten juntos, al levantarme vi que Naruto se levanto tambien.

-Si, igual yo Susu, Sakura me tengo que ir y pues de camino dejare en su casa a Hinata-chan - ¿escuche bien? Me llamo Hinata-chan, se oia tan lindo cuando decia mi nombre de esa manera tan linda para despues sonreirme.

~*De aqui acaba la narracion de Hinata~*

Todos salieron de la habitacion y se dirigieron a la puerta de salida y con un grito todos se despidieron de Sasuke y Sakura.

Se quedaron solos en aquella casa,sin amigos y sin padres que los molestara solo el y ella. Solos.

-si...- susurro Sasuke, fue silencioso ese susurro pero Sakura logro escucharlo, pero ella no entendio ese si.

-¿si?...¿de que hablas Sasuke-kun? -pregunto curiosa

-Si me gustas -contesto con timidez viendo algun punto de la habitacion que no fueran los dulces ojos jade de Sakura. Ella al escuchar eso se alegro completamente a la vez que su rostro se ruborizaba.

-Sasuke-kun...-dijo la pelirosa para despues lanzarse a abrazarlo fuertemente, Sasuke asombrado por la accion tardo en prosesar lo que ocurria, pero despues de analizar la informacion que llego a su cerebro, correspondio el abrazo cariñosamente.

-Tu tambien me gustas Sasuke-kun -dijo Sakura hundiendo su cara en el pecho del azabache, este simplemente la abrazo mas fuerte.

-Neee Sasuke-kun -dijo la pelirosa para llamar la atencion de Sasuke. El bajo su vista a ella, se veia realmente linda con esa carita tan inocente, le sonrio con ternura para darle a entender que tenia su atencion. -emm yo...yo...bueno veras amm -decia algo nerviosa, asi que tomo valentia y rapidamente deposito un pequeño beso en los labios del azabache, el solo la vio asombrado por la accion pero le sonrio levemente y agarrandola de la nuca se acerco a esos lindos y rojos labios, y lentamente los saboreo. Era el primer beso de ambos, asi que no sabian mucho sobre que hacer en ese acto que estaban realizando, pero se dejaron llevar.

Lentamente se separaron para tomar algo de aire.

-Sakura...-hablo Sasuke mientras acariciaba su mejilla -¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto algo apenado y dirigiendo su vista a la pared. Sakura no podia creer lo que oia Sasuke, su Sasuke le habia pedido ser novios, no podia estar mas feliz haci que lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Si, si, si- dijo emocionada y juntaron de nuevo sus labios en un tierno beso.

Al dia siguiente, Sakura y Sasuke entraban al salon tomados de las manos, Ino y Hinata los observaron y sonrieron.

-Hasta que te le declaras Susu -grito Suigetsu desde su mesabanco

-No me llames Susu idiota -Le respondio Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-Uuy que delicadito - contesto Suigetsu, Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron a sus amigos.

-Neeeeee Sakura-chan Sasuke-kun felicidades- dijo Hinata

-jejeje gracias Hina-chan- dijo Sakura -y que paso ayer con Sai y Naruto?- pregunto picaramente Sakura

-Maravilloso, Sai es tan aaaaaah, les contare -dijo Ino con una amplia sonrisa.

*FLASHBACK*

Ino y Sai caminaban por la calle no era de noche pero se podia apreciar como el cielo se ponia anaranjado por el atardecer, y como el sol tan radiante se iba escondiendo entre las montañas.

-Oyes lindura -hablo Sai

-Mande -contesto Ino con un leve sonrojo

-El fin de semana ire con mi tio de campamento a un lago cerca de aqui, si no tienes nada que hacer me gustaria que me acompañaras -dijo Sai alegremente, Ino le sonrio y acepto la propuesta.

-claro me encantaria Sai-kun -

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Que bien Ino-chan, iras de campamento con Sai-kun - felicito Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Genial! Ino, tu y Sai solos en un hermoso lago -dijo Sakura alegremente

-Lo se -contesto Ino -oigan chicas y si le digo a Sai si ustedes nos pueden acompañar? -pregunto entusiasmada Ino

-Seria maravilloso Ino -dijo alegre Sakura - verdad Sasuke-kun? -pregunto a su novio

-Hmp...si -dijo Sasuke, tal vez no le gustaba la idea de estar fuera de su hogar sin television ni internet, pero por solo ver feliz a Sakura el iria a cualquier lugar.

-Bueno Ino luego le preguntas a Sai si podemos ir - dijo Sakura -y a ti como te fue con Naruto Hina-chan -pregunto curiosa Sakura

-Nar-Naruto es muy...lindo y amable -contesto sonrojada.

*FLASHBACK*

Iban caminando Naruto y Hinata, en silencio, un muy comodo silencio, caminaban tranquilamente.

-Neeee Hina-chan...-hablo Naruto

-S...si Naruto-kun...- respondio la oji-perla

-Te gustaria algun dia comer algo conmigo? - pregunto con una sonrisa y viendola cariñosamente

-Cla...claro que s...si -dijo feliz aunque un poco nerviosa.

-Excelente! Veras que no te arrepentiras Hina-chan, te llevare a un hermoso lugar a comer y te llevare rosas, chocolates, un perrito y sera el mejor dia de tu vi... -no termino la frase porque choco contra un poste de luz, el cual por distraido no vio. Estaba sentado en el piso sobando su frente, que ahora se encontraba roja por el golpe.

-Naruto-kun estas bien? -pregunto Hinata preocupada

-Jejeje claro que si Hina-chan, solo fue un golpe jejejeje -dijo Naruto riendo, y Hinata rio con el.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Jajajaja que torpe es Naruto, pero tambien tierno -hablo Sakura sonriendo

-Si -contesto Hinata

Y asi siguio el dia, hasta salir de la escuela. Naruto cortesmente ofrecio llevar a Hinata a su casa, al igual que Sai a Ino.

Sasuke caminaba tomado de la mano de su novia, la habia invitado a comer en su casa y ella gustosamente acepto.

Llegaron a una hermosa casa, muy amplia y acogedora.

-Pasa Sakura -dijo cortes Sasuke mientras abria la puerta.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun -dijo mientras pasa a la sala de la casa. Y Sasuke tras ella.

-No hay nadie en casa, papa y mama estan trabajando y mi hermano esta en casa de un amigo,asi que podremos estar solos y mas comodos -menciono Sasuke mientras se iba a la cocina -te gusta el curry Sakura? -pregunto Sasuke.

-Si Sasuke-kun - dijo ella mientras se dirigia a la cocina.

-Bueno toma asiento -dijo Sasuke poniendo los dos platos en la mesa. Los dos se sentaron a comer, al transcurso de la comida platicaban un poco. Despues de terminar su comida llevaron los platos sucios a lavar.

Despues subieron a la habitacion de Sasuke. Sakura quedo sorprendida, la habitacion de su novio estaba impecable y tenia el aroma de el. Sasuke se puso detras de ella y la abrazo dulcemente.

-Sakura...-dijo levemente Sasuke, ella volteo su cuerpo y dejo su rostro cerca del pelinegro. Sasuke se acerco a sus labios y los beso. Empezo tierno, pero lentamente Sasuke recosto a Sakura en su cama, y empezo a besarla mas apasionadamente, Sakura se estremencio ante la accion.

Sasuke lentamente perdia la cordura y se dejaba llevar por sus instientos, seguia besando con pasion esos hermosos labios sabor cereza. Se sapararon por falta de aire, y de nuevo Sasuke pego sus labios a los de Sakura.

Ella sintio como la mano de Sasuke, de estar en su cintura paso a estar en uno de sus senos y ser apretado levemente, Sakura se alarmo y empujo a Sasuke, este se separo de ella y la miro sorprendido.

-Sakura...- dijo el, la verdad ni sabia porque lo habia hecho -... lo siento mucho, maldicion arruine todo, perdoname - dijo apenado

-No te disculpes Sasuke-kun...es solo que...no quiero hacerlo solo por deseo -explico ella mientras se levantaba y lo abrazaba.

-Pero que dices Sakura...yo te amo y pues quiziera hacerlo por amor, quiero hacerte el amor -dijo apretandola en su pecho, Sakura se sonrojo por escuchar aquellas palabras. Entonces levanto su rostro y se encontro con la mirada de el, asi que lentamente acerco su rostro y unieron sus labios. Se besaban con tanta pasion y deseo pero sobre todo amor.

Sasuke lentamente bajo a su cuello y mordisquio un poco esa suave piel, Sakura solo suspiraba.

De un momento a otro ella estaba sobre la cama y el arriba de ella, le quito el chaleco y desabotobo la blusa escolar de ella, al terminar de quitarlo, solo quedo una prenda cubriendo sus pechos, no muy grandes pero perfectos para el. Sakura por instinto cerro fuertemente sus ojos jade y un fuerte sonrojo cubria su rostro, mientras cubria su pecho con los brazos.

-Sakura...-llamo Sasuke mientras tomaba los brazos de su novia y los apartaba de sus pechos. Sasuke bajo y siguio besando el cuello de ella. Y con una mano desato sin dificultada alguna el sosten liberando dos montañitas coronadas por dos pezones rosas. Sasuke estaba que moria de lo maravillado, ese par de pechos eran hermosos, y solo de el, sintio una punzada en su entrepierna y de un segundo a otro sintio como los pantalones le apretaban. Mientras Sakura seguia con los ojos cerrados y muerta de pena. Sasuke acaricio uno de los senos y sintio la suave piel de ella, bajo su boca a uno de ellos, lamio el pezon y escucho un leve gemido, eso le agrado, asi que siguio lamiendo ese botoncito rosa mientras masajeaba el otro con una mano.

-Sas...Sasuke...kun -gimio Sakura, Sasuke estaba maravillado por esos sonidos tan dulces que emitia su novia. Siguio con su tarea de lamer sus pechos hasta que un sonido lo hizo parar en seco, era como una puerta abierta y una risa...

-Que pervertido Susu-chan...-dijo burlon Itachi que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitacion. Sasuke estaba en shock y Sakura solo cubrio sus pechos con sus brazos.

-Que haces aqui Itachi...-dijo Sasuke que desperto de su shock y cubrio con su cuerpo el de Sakura.

-Yo inocentemente regresaba a casa de una linda tarde con mis amigos y cuando me dirijo a mi habitacion que esta a un lado de la tuya escucho un gemido, entre y veo a mi hermanito sobre su novia la cual esta semi desnuda. Eres un pervertido Susu-chan - finalizo Itachi, para despues resivir un golpe con la almohada y ser sacado de la habitacion.

-Descuida Susu no le dire a mama -grito Itachi

-Largate idiota -grito frustrado Sasuke para despues voltear hacia Sakura la cual simplemente sonrio

-Aah yo creo que es mejor que me vaya...ya es tarde -

-Eh...a si esta bien -

Sakura se levanto, tomo su blusa y el sujetador, se los puso.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun me voy...-

-Yo te acompaño a tu casa Sakura...- dijo amablemente

Los dos saliero rumbo a casa de Sakura, al llegar se despidieron con un corto beso y un hasta mañana.

Sasuke regreso a su casa, se encontro a Itachi sentado en el sofa y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya que regresaste de ir a dejar a tu novia...sientate tenemos que hablar - dijo a lo que Sasuke solo se sento algo fastidiado

-Sasuke...el sexo...-

-¿Que mierd...-interrumpio Sasuke un poco asustado

-No interrumpas...bueno como decia el sexo es glorioso...cuando eras pequeño veias tu pequeño pene como "la cosa para hacer del baño" y ya...- Sasuke solo lo veia como si charlara con un loco-...ya despues comprendiste que tu cosa solo la tenian los niños y las niñas otra cosa, luego creciste, te enteraste tragicamente de donde vienen los bebes, y como se hacen. Y ahora estas en la etapa donde quieres ver el cuerpo de una chica hacerle cositas y que ella te haga cositas...- ok su hermano en definitiva estaba loco-...y no te culpo a tus 15 años tus hormosas se vuelven locas y mas teniendo una novia sexy...no me veas asi sabes que es sexy...bueno como decia, si tendras sexo con ella usa condones, si no quieres que salga un mini-Sasuke...-Itachi se levanto del sofa y saco algo de su bolsillo para despues entregarselo a Sasuke -eso es todo Susu..-finalizo para despues marcharse

Sasuke volteo a ver la bolsita negra que le entrego Itachi. La abrio y...

-IDIOTA -grito con una venita inchada en su frente. En esa bolsita habia condones, no solo normales, si no, de sabor y de diferentes tipos.

*~Al dia siguiente~*

-HARUNO! NO TE MUEVAS DE AHI! -Grito una rubia enojada a la pelirosa, ella volteo para ver a su amiga la cual tenia cara de pocos amigos. -Me puedes explicar porque ayer no me contestaste los mensajes que te envie? -

-Men...sajes...? -la pelirosa saco su celular y lo vio, tenia 7 mensajes de la rubia. -perdon Ino, ayer estuve en casa de Sasuke-kun, no escuche cuando llegaron los mensaje y cuando volvi a casa solo tome una ducha, hice la tarea y me fui a dormi, no revise los mensajes, perdon.-

-Esta bien te perdono...bueno los mensaje eran para decirte que Sai acepto que nos acompañaras.- ambas chicas sonrieron

-Que bien tenemos que decirle a los demas - dijo feliz Sakura

-Si y de inmediato-

-Sakura -dijo Sasuke acercandose a las dos chicas, ambas voltearon a saludarlo.

-Hola Sasuke-kun -Saludo Sakura con un pequeño sonrojo al recordad la vergonzosa actividad que estuvo apunto de pasar ayer.

-Olvidaste tu chaleco ayer en mi casa -le dijo entregandoselo

-Eeeh...gracias Sasuke -

El azabache se acerco a ella y la abrazo posesivamente, se acerco a su oido...

-Queda pendiente lo de ayer Sakurita...-susurro para despues darle un pequeño beso en la frente -nos vemos en clases.

Sasuke se fue y dejo a Sakura totalmente roja, Ino solo la observava.

-Chaleco en su casa, al parecer te ha susurrado algo que te dejo congelada y roja, ¿que demonios paso ayer, Sakura?- pregunto Ino

-Aaah, yo...etto...vamos al baño ahi te explico...- tomo a la rubia por la muñeca y la llevo al baño, al llegar reviso el lugar para saber si no habia gente.

-Etto...ayer fui a su casa a comer...pero al terminar las cosas se pusieron "raras"...-

-Que tan "raras"?-pregunto Ino con las cejas levantadas

-Sasuke-kun...y yo...casi hicimos el amor...- respondio totalmente roja, Ino observo a su amiga con la boca abierta.

-Sakura...¡Apenas estan empezando su relacion y ya quieren hacerlo! -grito Ino

-Eeeh...no grites te van a escuchar-

-si que son unos pervertidos -contesto Ino con los ojos cerrados.

-Ino!... Bueno pero como dije casi lo hicimos...Itachi llego y pues nos interrumpio despues de eso me fui a casa -dijo algo avergonzada

-Aaah, matare a Itachi luego...mejor ya vamos a clases, se nos hace tarde-

Las dos se fueron al salon y despues de contarles a sus amigos acerca del campamento todos se alegraron.

-Entonces chicos preparence que mañana nos vamos a las 4 de la tarde -dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa

-Y lleven traje de baño, porque iremos cerca de un lago - agrego Sai

-Y mucha comida, porque me va a dar hambre - grito alegre Naruto

-Tonto, lleva tu comida que yo no te dare de la mia -le dijo Sasuke

Naruto solo fruncio el ceño

-Bueno entonces a las 4 nos iremos, pero somos muchos no vamos a caber en el auto del tio de Sai con todo el equipaje -explico Ten ten

-Tienes razon Ten ten -dijo Hinata

-Le dire a Itachi que nos lleve a mi y a Sakura -contesto Sasuke

-Eeeh!?...y porque solo a ti y a Sakura-chan? -Dijo el rubio algo molesto

-Porque es mi hermano y me da la gana solo llevar a mi novia...y tambien a Hinata -dijo Sasuke

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun...le dire a mi primo que si me puede llevar a mi y Naruto-kun...y si quieres a ti tambien Ten ten -contesto Hinata

-Claro - respondieron Naruto y Ten ten

-Hina-chan que linda eres...gracias - grito Naruto mientras la abrazaba, y Hinata solo se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-Bueno ya que todo esta planeado...¡MAÑANA NOS VAMOS DE CAMPAMENTO! -grito emocionada la rubia.

Bueno aqui la primera parte gracias por leer n.n

Y perdonen la ortografia ^-^U

Bueno hasta luego n.n)/


	2. Chapter 2

span lang="hi-IN" /spanHooooooolaaa!  
Aqui la continuación!  
^-^ +~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ Capitulo 2 : ¡De campamento! ((1era parte))

Se encontraba Sai e Ino esperando a sus amigos, estaban recargados en el auto del tio de Sai, el cual se encontraba revisando el equipaje.  
-Espero y no tarden mucho -Dijo Ino que estaba un poco aburrida -Anda podemos esperar un rato veras que no tardaran mucho - Contesto Sai mientras la abrazaba.  
-Esta bien - la rubia respondio el abrazo -Eeh Sai...creo que ya llegaron tus amigos - hablo el señor Adachi, el era un hombre de 37 años de cabellera roja y ojos color verde.  
Sai e Ino voltearon, 2 camionetas se acercaban, una era plateada y la otra roja.  
De la roja bajaron Sakura y Sasuke, mientras en la otra bajaron Ten ten, Hinata y Naruto.  
-Eeeh hasta que llegan chicos -Dijo Ino acercandose a sus amigos seguida de Sai.  
-Jejeje lo sentimos, se nos hizo un poco tarde -contesto Sakura -No se preocupen chicos - dijo el tio de Sai para saludar a los recien llegados - ooh, Sasuke hola, hombre hace mucho que no te veia -dijo con una sonrisa acercandose al azabache -Hola Señor Adachi -saludo amablemente Sasuke -¿Y como esta el viejo de tu padre? -  
-Bien Señor, aunque a estado muy ocupado por el trabajo -  
-Ese Fugaku y su obsesion al trabajo, y tu madre e Itachi? -  
-Mama esta bien, y mi hermano pues...-  
-Estoy bien Señor Adachi -grito Itachi desde la camioneta -Me alegra Itachi - grito de igual manera es señor - bueno y quien es esa linda chica rosadita que esta detras de ti Sasuke? - pregunto observando a Sakura -Soy Sakura Haruno novia de Sasuke-kun - dijo algo timida pero sonriendole -Mucho gusto Sakura soy Ryota Adachi tio de Sai, jejeje con que novia eeh Sasuke - dijo levantando las cejas. Sasuke y Sakura solo se sonrojaron -Bueno y quienes son ustedes -pregunto a los demas -Soy Ten ten Gakusha ((NA: como no tengo la menor idea del apellido de Ten ten e decidido bautizarla como Gakusha :3))  
-Yo Hinata Hyuga y el que esta arriba de la camioneta mi primo Neji -  
-Viejo Adachi - grito Naruto corriendo a abrazarlo -Mocoso - grito el señor abrazandolo -Tiempo sin vernos viejo -  
-Tu que ya no vas a verme -  
-Lo siento viejo Adachi-  
-Y a todo esto mocoso...dejaste de ir a visitarme y comer mi ramen...que acaso tu...-  
- viejo... usted sabe que su ramen siempre sera delicioso pero...- -pero has encontrado a alguien mejor verdad? -pregunto Ryota -Lo siento viejo, es solo que Sasuke me invito a comer y Mikoto-sama preparo ramen y...-  
-Ya no sigas mocoso...sabia que este dia llegaria...- Ryota se alejo con cascaditas en sus ojos - tu has encontrado a alguien mas...asi que tu y yo ya no somos nada -  
-Viejo...- dijo Naruto llorando -No, Naruto dejalo -dijo dandole la espalda Todos veian la absurda escena, con una gotita de agua en la frente.  
-Ok?...despues de esta rara escena ya nos podemos ir? -pregunto Sai -Claro Sai, suban -contesto Ryota subiendo al auto.  
-Entonces chicos vamonos -dijo Ino Todos se subieron a los autos y se fueron rumbo al bosque.  
-Neee Sasuke-kun...-  
-Que sucede Sakura? -dijo volteando a verla -Porque Adachi-sama y Sai-kun tu sabes no se parecen en nada?-pregunto curiosa -Sai es adoptado - dijo el azabache -Adoptado? -  
-Si, por lo que nos conto fue encontrado cuando tenia 5 años por una mujer, mejor dicho por una chica de unos 17 años, ella al parecer no queria dejarlo solo asi que se lo llevo con ella, lo crio como su hijo y Ryota, hermano de la madre de Sai, lo cuida como si fuera su hijo.  
-Valla Adachi-sama es buen hombre-  
-Si -  
-Oigan chicos - dijo Itachi -Que quieres? -pregunto Sasuke con su tipica actitud -Me di cuenta que como chico mayor tengo la obligacion de hablar con ustedes acerca del sexo - dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de panico de ambos chicos -Ni se te ocu...-  
-El sexo no es solo meter el pene en la vagina, no el sexo es una actividad deliciosa y totalmente excitante...-  
-Sasuke-kun...-  
-No le hagas caso Sakura, esta loco -dijo abrazando a su novia la cual solo se oculto en su pecho.  
-Todavia recuerdo la primera ereccion que tuvo el pequeño Sasuke a los 13, jojojo el pobre estaba totalmente confundido, y fue hacia mi habitacion para pedir ayuda, y solo le dije que se duchara con agua muy fria - dijo riendo un poco al recordar la cara de su hermano ~FLASH BACK~ Estaba Itachi profundamente dormido cuando de repente sintio como lo llamaban levemente.  
-Itachi...despierta...Itachi -susurraba Sasuke -que quieres Susu? -pregunto Itachi despertando de su sueño -Itachi no se que pasa...bueno si pero es raro - dijo con un gesto de confusion -que?...haber sasuke que sucede? -pregunto Itachi sentandose en su cama y observando a su hermano -Me levante y pues...- dijo avergonzado mientras apuntaba en su entrepierna, Itachi bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta del problema de Sasuke -Aaaaah es eso, bueno Sasuke eso es normal ahora ve y date un baño de agua fria y veras como se te quita - respondio mientras se acostaba de nuevo en su cama.  
-Esta bien...pero no le digas a mama -dijo para despues irse a tomar una ducha -Esta bien, esta bien... no le dire nada a mama -

~FIN FLASH BACK~ -Itachi cierra tu boca -dijo Sasuke con un tic y muriendose de la verguenza -Por que Susu? Tu novia tiene derecho a saber - contesto Itachi haciendose el inocente -Sakura no necesita, ni quiere saber - -Ooh, bueno ya pues, mejor les dare tips para un buen sexo seguro-  
-Itachi guardate esos tips que nosotros no queremos saber nada - Contesto algo molesto Sasuke -1. Usa condon para no tener un mini-tu, es virgen tu chica hazlo suave, ya luego podras hacerlo duro, 3... - y haci siguio todo el camino, mientras los chicos solo escuchaban con terror lo que decia Itachi.  
*Mientras tanto en la camioneta plateada*  
-Sniff...sniff...- sollozaba Naruto -Por dios Naruto-baka deja de llorar - dijo enojada Ten ten que ya estaba harta de escuchar a Naruto -Pero Ten ten el viejo ya no me quiere - -Naruto...eres un tonto -  
-Ya Naruto-kun veras que Adachi-sama volvera a quererte - animo Hinata acariciando el cabello de Naruto a lo que el la abrazo fuertemente provocando un sonrojo en Hinata -Gracias Hina-chan tu si me apoyas -  
-Cof* cof* -tosio falsamente Neji, el primo de Hinata, no le agradaba que ese rubio abrazara de esa forma a su prima -Que sucede Neji? -pregunto la oji-perla -Al parecer ya llegamos -contesto, los tres voltearon a ver por la ventana.  
Se estacionaron y bajaron.  
-Ven Hina-chan yo te ayudo a bajar - dijo Naruto mientras le tendia una mano para ayudarla a bajar.  
-Gracias Naruto-kun -contesto gustosa aceptando la ayuda de Naruto. Ten ten que iba bajando por la otra puerta, piso mal y resbalo, pero en vez de sentir el duro y frio suelo, sintio algo calido, subio la vista y se encontro con unos ojos color perla, se sonrojo.  
-Ten cuidado - Dijo Neji que la sostenia de la cintura -Eeeh...si gracias - contesto Ten ten -Bueno chicos este es el lugar donde acamparemos - dijo Adachi con una gran sonrisa -Es hermoso -dijo Sakura asombrada del hermoso lugar.  
-Sakura-chan tiene razon -dijo Naruto -Bien bajemos las cosas - dijo Sai bajando algo del equipaje -Si - contestaron todos Al terminar de bajar todo y acomodar las bolsas de dormir.  
-Bien y ¿que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Ten ten -Que les parece si nadamos un rato en el lago? -sugirio Ino -Me parece buena idea -dijo Naruto -Esta bien chicos vallan a divertirse yo me dormire un rato -contesto Ryota acostandose en el pasto -Ok entonces vamos chicas nos pondremos los trajes por alla -señalo Ino hacia los arboles -Si - contestaron todas mientras tomaban su traje de baño y se alejaban perdiendose entre los arboles ante la vista de los hombres.  
-Que les parece si damos una pequeña mirada a las chicas -sonrio pervertidamente Itachi -Jejeje apoyo a Itachi -dijo Naruto sonriendo al igual que Itachi -Jojojo igual yo -contesto Sai Mientras Neji y Sasuke solo se mantenian en silencio. Asi que todos fueron a observar "inocentemente" a las chicas. Al encontrarlas se escondieron entre los arbustos.  
-Entonces que tal las cosas con Sasuke, Sakura? -pregunto Ino mientras se quitaba la blusa, a lo que Sai veia atento -Eeeh...ah bien Sasuke-kun es tierno y lindo, claro solo cuando estamos solos - respondio la peli-rosa mientras se quitaba la falda y Sasuke se sonrojaba -Eeeh Susu...esa es la unica parte que no viste verdad? -pregunto Itachi -Callate idiota -  
-Que? Como que la unica parte que no vio? Explicame eso Itachi -pregunto curioso Naruto -O es que Susu la otra vez estaba con Saku en su habitacion y ella estaba semi desnuda...-  
-3...2...-contaba Sasuke con una mirada amenazante -Y Susu le estaba tocando los pechos-  
-1...ya veras idiota -contesto Sasuke para despues empezar a golpear a su hermano -deja de andar contando lo que no te importa -  
-Eeeh, calmense las chicas los escucharan -dijo Sai -Si, no queremos que se den cuenta que queremos verlas desnudas -contesto Naruto con cara de pervertido -Que dijiste Naruto? -escucharon los chicos una voz amenazante, voltearon todos y observaron a Ten ten, Ino y Sakura con una mirada asesina, mientras Hinata estaba roja de la verguenza.  
-Jejeje chicas...nosotros...- no termino de explicar ya que resivio un golpe de Ten ten.  
*5 minutos despues*  
Se dirigian todos al lago, las chicas sonriendo y platicando entre ellas, mientras los chicos apenas y podian caminar, ellas no habian sido muy suaves con los golpes que les pusieron.  
-Oyes Sai ven a nadar conmigo -grito Ino ya dentro del agua -Ya voy Ino -grito Sai mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la rubia -Eeeeh...Hina-chan nademos juntos -dijo alegre Naruto tomando a Hinata de la mano.  
-Aguaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -grito Itachi mientras corria al lago -aaaah, yo tambien voy y ustedes chicos no vienen? -pregunto Ten ten a los dos chicos, Neji y Sasuke.  
-Yo voy contigo -dijo Neji siguiendola -Sasuke-kun, nadamos un rato? -pregunto con una dulce sonrisa Sakura -Esta bien -contesto el azabache tomandola de la mano -Este lugar es fantastico - dijo emocionada Ino -Sabia que les iba a gustar - sonrio triunfante Sai -Eeeh oigan necesito una chica - dijo Itachi observando a todos que estaban en pareja -Con tu cara quien quiera estar cerca de ti -contesto Sasuke, todos rieron excepto Itachi -Callate, yo soy mas guapo que tu-  
-Entonces porque yo si tengo novia y tu no? -  
-Porque Sakura no se dio cuenta de mi sexy cuerpo -  
-Sexy?...pareces una pera-  
-Pera?...no parezco fruta! No me compares -  
-Tienes razon la pera es mas delgada -  
-Queee!? Yo soy un angel caido del cielo -  
-Si, pero con la caida quedaste deforme-  
-Mentira, mala copia de mi -  
-Mala copia?...claro que si, imagina si hubiera salido igual que tu, seria feo -  
-Ahora veras de lo que yo y mi belleza podemos hacer - grito al momento de empezar a golpearlo -Quitate idiota, me contagiaras lo horrible que eres - dijo Sasuke tambien golpeando a su hermano -Vamos Sasuke!...aposte 50 a que tu ganas -gritaba el rubio -Vamos Itachi! No quiero perder mi dinero! -igual que Naruto, gritaba Sai -Hombres...- suspiro Ino -Son unos idiotas -dijo Ten ten Despues de haber terminado la pelea, ninguno gano ya que los dos terminaron con un moreton por el golpe que les dio Ino.  
Ahora se encontraban sentados en el pasto, rodeando la fogata que Ryota encendio minutos antes.  
-Aaah esto es tan calido -decia relajada Ino recargada en el pecho de Sai -Sip, y lindo -dijo Hinata roja ya que Naruto la estaba abrazando -Si, Hina-chan es calida y linda -dijo Naruto abrazandola mas -Tonto ellas hablan de la fogata -contesto Itachi -Aaa... Aun asi Hina-chan es linda -  
-Bien chicos, vayan a quitarse esas ropas mojadas y preparense para dormir - dijo Ryota bostezando -Si -contestaron todos Las chicas se fueron por el lado derecho entre los arboles y los chicos se quedaron ahi. *10 min. Despues *  
Regresaban las chicas excepto Sakura.  
-oigan y Sakura-chan? -pregunto Naruto al no ver a la pelirosa -Se quedo buscando una pulsera que se le cayo le dije que yo la ayudaba pero me dijo que no, que no tardaria - explico Ino -Ire a buscarla -dijo Sasuke, se encamino entre los arboles -Mmmm donde estas pulsera? -reguntaba enojada la pelirosa, con tanta oscuridad no veia nada. Ademas de oscuro, se veia un poco terrorifico -mejor me voy - se dijo asi misma. Pero antes de darse vuelta, alguien la abrazo y tapo su boca con una mano.  
-Shhhh -silencio el que tapaba su boca. De repente sintio la mano del extraño bajar de su cintura a su piernas y acariciarlas, se alarmo.  
El extraño quito la mano de su boca y acaricio su mejilla, para despues subir la otra mano cerca de uno de sus pechos, sintio la respiracion de el en su oido -Sakura...- esa voz se le hizo conocida , volteo su rostro y sonrio al ver los ojos azabaches de su novio.  
-Sasuke-kun me asustaste -le dijo abrazandolo -Esa era la idea -le contesto besandola, ella le respondio el beso.  
-Que malo -reprochó la pelirosa haciendo un puchero, Sasuke solo le sonrio.  
-Sakurita, no quieres terminar lo del otro dia? -pregunto abrazandola por la cintura -Sasuke-kun...- se acerco lentamente a su oído -...eres un pervertido -  
-solo contigo...sakura-chan...-  
-No me digas asi suenas como Naruto -  
Sasuke levanto una ceja -Naruto? Me comparaste con Naruto? Con tantas personas en el mundo, me comparas con un pedazo de idiota que todavia cree en Santa Claus? -dijo algo enfadado y con un tic en la ceja -Hay no te enojes, solo dije que suenas como el al decir "Sakura-chan", jamas te compararia tu eres mas guapo, atletico e inteligente -contesto Sakura, estaba segura que con eso, el ego de su novio aumentaria.  
-Deja de decir todas esas verdades...mejor pasemos a lo divertido -sonrio para despues empezar a besarla.  
Se besaban con pasion, con amor. Las manos de Sakura se pusieron alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, mientras las manos de el recorrian el cuerpo de su novia.  
Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Sasuke, metio una mano en la blusa de Sakura, y recorrio con ella su suave espalda, Sakura sintio un escalofrío al sentir el contacto, pero se sentia bien. Ella empezo a jugar con el cabello de Sasuke, ese momento era tan excitante para los dos, gozaban tanto ese precioso momento. Sasuke se separo de los labios de su chica y bajo a su cuello para repartir pequeños besos, la pelirosa solo suspiraba.  
-Sasuke...-gimio levemente al sentir como Sasuke mordia levemente su cuello, el azabache sonrio, le encantaba escuchar sus suspiros provocados por él y solo él. Regreso a los suaves y dulces labios de su novia, como pudo le saco la linda blusa azul con estampado de un panda, dejandola en sostén. Dejo de besarla para mirarla.  
-Hermosa...- le dijo provocando un sonrojo en la oji-jade, volvieron a unir sus labios, miestras Sasuke jugaba con sus manos sobre el broche del sostén, Sakura bajo sus manos para acariciar el pecho de Sasuke sobre la camiseta negra. Cuando estaba apunto de desatar el sostén una luz los encandilo por pocos segundos, al voltear sus rostros vieron a Itachi, Naruto y Sai con cara de pervertidos, a Ino y ten ten con un chorrito de sangre saliendo por su nariz , a Hinata tapando su cara totalmente roja y a Neji serio pero levemente sonrojado.  
-Que hacían pillos? -pregunto Naruto moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo.  
-Si, que hacian Susu y Saku-chan en medio del oscuro bosque? -pregunto Itachi con mirada pervertida.  
La pareja se sonrojo, Sakura rapidamente se puso su blusa y escondio su muy sonrojado rostro entre sus manos.  
-Creo que los interrumpimos en media accion -dijo Sai -Si, apenas Sasuke le iba quitar el sostén -contesto Naruto -Aaah, pero ni modo, Ryota nos envio a buscarlos, havi que vamos ya luego seguiran con su actividad -dijo Ino dandose la vuelta. Todos las siguieron hasta llegar a la fogata y observaron a Ryoya, estaba dormido.  
-Este hombre no se cansa de dormir? -pregunto Ten ten -No, todo el tiempo duerme - dijo Sai que ya estaba acostumbrado de ver a su tio dormir a toda hora.  
Se sentaron en el pasto.  
-Bueno no es un campamento si no hay musica, por suerte traje mi guitarra -dijo Naruto levantándose por ella. -les cantare algo amigos -dijo Todos miraban atentos a Naruto, el rubio empezo con notas suaves, cerro sus ojos y suspiro -...un...dos...tres...-contaba Naruto muy inspirado "El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor, alrededor,  
al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin, con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul, el cielo azul..."  
Todos calleron de espaldas -Pense que cantaria algo mas serio - dijo Ino con un tic

"la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti,  
como si un volcán hiciera una erupción,  
derrite un gran glaciar,  
podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,  
Chala Head-Chala,  
no importa lo que suceda,  
siempre el ánimo mantendré,  
Chala Head-Chala,  
vibrante mi corazón siente emoción,  
haré una genkidama,  
Chala Head-Chala,  
no pienses nada sólo escucha,  
sueño está ya en tu corazón,  
Chala Head-Chala,  
no importa lo que suceda,  
porque es el día de hoooooooy."  
Cantaba Naruto junto a Itachi, el cual se habia unido.

Sasuke que observaba a su hermano se pregunto, y haci el era el mayor?.  
Al terminar la cancion no se dieron cuenta cuando los ojos de todos se cerraron y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ Hasta aqui la 1era parte del segundo capitulo. Espero les haya gustado y si no pues los eliminare a todos n.n , jojojo.  
Hasta pronto ^-^) / 


End file.
